Pacarku Korban Iklan
by RyuAya
Summary: "Eh Kalian! Kalian kira jadi cowo itu enak! Pengen SMS- duluan dikira kepo! Di PHP-IN mulu! Pengen nembak, takut friendzone hilang! Curhat ke temen, malah nyebar!"/ Hanya Sebuh fanfic gila... Warning : Klw Ngk mau gila, menjauhlah :b Ryuji Punya B


**Judul : Pacarku Korban Iklan**

**Author : Ryujii , idea Ayaka**

**Genre : Humor & Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU , OOC , Typo's , Gaje , Semau kite , +Convertation. Delele**

**Pairing : Sakura H. , Sasuke U.**

**Disclaimer : Bapak kite , masashi kishimoto.**

**Cuma fanfic pelepas stress yang bikin stress.**

**Like = Review **

**Don't Like = Mending Pergi dah**

**» ****Pacarku Korban Iklan ****«**

Pulang sekolah, adalah saat yang sangat dinanti-nanti oleh semua siswa siswi di manapun. Tapi sepertinya tidak dengan dua sejoli yang sedang –mungkin- bertengkar.

Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura haruno, sepasang kekasih yang biasanya sangat mesra ini, tapi disaat ingin pulang, tepatnya berjalan pulang, ada sebuah konflik yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"ayolah sasuke-kuuuun, maafkan aku… "

Dimulai dari sang gadis bermahkota sewarna permen karet, dengan mata emerald cerah yang nampak sedang memelas, meminta maaf kepada sang pujaan hati yang dengan tatapan datar tetap tak menghiraukan kekasihnya. Hingga akhirnya pemuda dengan rambut raven bak pantat si Rambo punya tuk dalang, dan manik onyx yang amat kelam dengan tatapan setajam….. silet, itu menggumam.

"hn"

"ayolah sasu-chan… aku tidak sengaja tadi…"

"…."

"tadi aku kan terlalu senang…."

"…..."

"maafkan aku ya….?"

"…"

"sungguh, aku tidak sengaja memeluk 'dia' tadi"

"…"

"tadi saking senangnya, sampai-sampai kehilangan kendali"

"…"

"sasuke-kuuuuun…"

"…"

Bertubi-tubi bujukan untuk sasuke selalu dilayangkan sakura, tapi Buntung tak dapat ditolak, seolah tidak menganggap kehadiran sakura, sasuke tetap asik dengan aksi 'merajuk' nya . dan tetap melenggang di sepanjang trotoar.

Masih mengekori sasuke di belakang, sakura mencoba untuk berfikir , dan mencari ide supaya sasuke bisa memaafkannya. Bagaikan otak yang sudah lumutan dan banyak jarring laba-laba di dalamnya, sakura berusaha untuk memutar otak. Dan sepersekian detik kemudian keluarlah asap hitam dari hidung dan telinga sakura.

'AHA!'

Bagaikan mendapat hidayah dari yang maha kuasa, sakura lalu menyeringai.

"sasuke-kun!"

"..….."

"kau tau aku menang lomba kan?"

"…."

"makanya aku senang…"

"…."

"Ne, sasuke-kun…"

"…."

"kau bisuuuuuuuuu…..Lan ya"

Nyuut

Sasuke Berusaha mengabaikan

"hn"

"kau masih marah?"

"pikir saja sendiri!"

"sasuke-kun"

"hn"

"kau tau tidak…" jeda sejenak.

"tidak"

"tunggu dulu dong!"

"…."

"kau tau tidak perempuan jaman sekarang maunya pemuda yang seperti apa?"

"ntah"

Menyamai langkah sasuke, lalu sakura sedikit menggandeng tangan sasuke.

"jaman sekarang, perempuan maunya yang kaya Yamaha GT 125 eagle eye looohhh…"

" hn?"

"iya! Yang gagah, mewah dan…. Bertenaga" ucap sakura senang.

CTAK

Perempatan siku pun terpampang jelas di jidat sasuke.

"kau mau yang seperti itu?"

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sasuke, sakura menarik pergelangan tangan sasuke ke sebuah kursi santai di dekat taman di dekat trotoar. Lalu mengajak sasuke duduk.

"tentu tidak sasu-chann…"

"lalu?"

"emmm- aku mau nya kaya….."

"…"

"rexona!"

"hn?"

"iya! Yang setia setiap saat, hehehe, kaya sasuke-kun gitu ^^ "

'melelehlah kau, wahai uchiha….' Inner sakura.

"oh"

Dugaan sakura ternyata salah, sasauke hanya menjawab ucapan sakura dengan ber-oh ria. Padahal aslinya , rasa kesal pada sakura, karena asal peluk orang , yaitu sabaku no gaara, senpai mereka, sudah mulai hilang. Tapi sakura melakukan itu karena terlalu senang, karena mendapat juara pertama olimpiade sains se-konoha, dan kebetulan juga gaara ada di samping sakura. Sasuke yang melihat itu tentu saja kesal. 'Kenapa main peluk segala' setidaknya begitulah anggapan sasuke.

"sasuke-kun.."

"…"

"sasu-nyaaan!"

"apa?" ucap sasuke galak, ralat-sok galak-

"kalau begini teruss sihh…..

Ayo temani aku ke warung" ucap sakura sambil berdiri. Dan memegang kepalanya, seperti orang kesakitan.

"mau apa? "

"beli fatigon" ucap sakura masih dengan tampang, lapar, letih, lemas, lesu dan lunglai nya.

Dan terlihat sasuke mulai khawatir dengan sakura

"kau kenapa ? sakit?" ucap sasuke sembari meletakkan punggung tangannya di jidat lebar sakura.

'ngak panas kok' inner sasuke

"iya…. Sepertinya, aku…. Kekurangan multivitamin cinta dari sasuke-kun… perasaanku jadi tidak fit ,,, akh"

CTAK CTAK

"hn, dasar" ucap sasuke kembali datar, lalu kembali melenggang pergi, tapi sebelum sempat beranjak, sakura menarik ujung seragam bagian belakang sasuke.

"ne, sa,sasuke-kun… kau masih marah?" menunduk dengan wajah menyesal sakura berucap.

"…." Masih berusaha mempertahankan muka datarnya.

"souka ne…kau ingin balas dendam?"

"kalau iya kenapa" balas sasuke , 'sok' galak lagi.

"sou, baiklah…

"hn?"

"kalau kau ingin balas dendam, menyakiti ku, menduakanku, takapa kok…." Ucap sakura sedikit menengadah menatap mata tajam sasuke.

"…."

"karena perasaanku itu kayak tango"

"huh?"

"berapa lapis? Ratusan!"

EH?

"jadi walaupun kau menyakitiku, aku akan tetap mencintaimu" ucap sakura, 'sok' miris.

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengarkan capan sakura. Jujur saja, rasa kesalnya sudah hilang dari tadi , tapi hobinya saja menggoda sakura.

"iya-iya sayang~ aku maafkan" ucap sasuke, lalu menggandeng tangan sakura.

"sekarang kita pulang"

"emmm- tunggu,, sakura… "

"ya sasu?"

"tau ngak? "

"Ngak"

"tunggu dong!"

"oke-oke apa bos?"

Kamu itu bagai bebelaq buat aku"

"maksudnya sasuke-kun?"

"you're my sun, my moon and my everything!"

BLUSH

**END :v **

**belum -_- **

**» ****Pacarku Korban Iklan ****«**

Sekali lagi, sasuke dan sakura pulang bersama, tentu saja dengan suasana yang berbeda dengan kemaren. Kalau sekarang sih, tidak ada aura pertengkaran, yang ada hanya kemesraan, dengan sakura yang memeluk pinggang atletis sasuke dan sasuke memeluk bahu mungil sakura.

Hingga akhirnya semua kemesraan itu berakhir saat sakura mendengar bisik-bisik tetangga di dekat troroar.

Terlihat sekelompok laki-laki yang sepertinya dari sekolah sebelah,tengah bergosip.

Samara-samar sakura mendengar percakapan mereka.

"benar bro, perempuan emang munafik, ngak tau di…." Belum sempat pemuda tersebut menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sakura langsung datang dengan darah menggebu-gebu.

"lo kira jadi cewe itu ENAK?!

ramah ke semua cowo dibilang murahan!

jutekin cowo dibilang sok jual mahal!

senyum ke cewe dikira ngefans!

nyolot ke cewe dibilang iri!

ngasih respond ke cowo di bilang tukang PHP!

ngak ngasih respond di bilang sok kecakepan!

diem dibilang sok jaim!

Bawel dibilang caper!

Mainnya sama cowo di bilang centil!

Berantakan dikit dibilang ngak bisa rawat diri!

Pergi dibayarin cowo di bilang matre!

Pergi sama cowo tapi bayar sendiri dibilang bego!

JADI CEWE ITU SUSAH BRO!

Ucap sakura panjang lebar.

Sekelompok pemuda tadi langsung kicep dan satu persatu mulai pergi.

Sedangkan sasuke?

Sweetdrop.

'muke gile.. ini cewe gw galak bener' pikir sasuke.

"sudah sakura, ayo pulang…. " ucap sasuke sembari menarik tangan sakura lembut. Tapi sepertinya sakura masih kesal dengan yang namanya 'cowo' tapi dia pasrah saja saat .

"benar, cowo emang rese… " sekali lagi langkah sakura terhenti. Dan mendekati sekelompok perempuan yang juga sedang menggosip.

"Eh Kalian! Kalian kira jadi cowo itu enak?!

Pengen SMS- duluan dikira kepo!

Di PHP-IN mulu!

Pengen nembak, takut friendzone hilang!

Curhat ke temen, malah nyebar!

Berusaha sabar saat ngeliat gebetan akrab sama cowo laen!

Pengen ngebahagiain, tapi ngak tau caranya!

Curhat di facebook di katain narsis & alay!

Eh-ujung-ujung nya di katain kalau cowo itu sama aja!

Mikir dong! Jadi cowo juga ngak mudah!"

Dan?

Seperti tadi sekelompok perempuan itu kembali pergi.

Sasuke?

Kembali sweetdrop.

"jadi sakura?"

"hn?"

"hei! Itu kan kata-kataku!"

"hn"

"sebenarnya kau dukung siapa? Cewe atau cowo? Dua-duanya sama-sama kau bela?"

"maksudmu apa sasuke-kun?"

"yang tadi kau katakan?"

"ohhh,,, orang aku Cuma baca meme gaje di beranda facebook, trus tulisannya gituan. Wkwkwk, ayo kita pulang sasuke-kun"

Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa , sakura kembali menggandeng sasuke dengan rianya.

Sasuke?

JANGAN DITANYA!

**» ****Pacarku Korban Iklan ****«**

**END~**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**? **

**SIGN**

**Ryuuji**

**» ****Pacarku Korban Iklan ****«**

**~OMAKE**

Sasuke sedang bersantai di kamar tidur bernuansa darkblue nya.

Dia sedang membayangkan kekasih tercintanya, kekasih yang sangat teramat terobsesi dengan yang namanya iklan dan meme. Tapi sasuke suka itu, memang, sekarang sedang liburan musim panas, dan mereka di liburkan selama seminggu, dan selama itu pula sasuke tidak bertemu sakura.

Secepat kilat sasuke mengirim pesan kepada gadis pink nya itu.

**From : Gueh yang Keceh**

**To : Mai hani bani switi similikitew**

**Subject : -**

**Message : AI MISS YU **

**~SEND~**

Menunggu balasan dari sakura, sasuke merenungi sikapnya, kenapa kalau pada sakura, dia selalu saja out of carachter, fikiran sasuke terhenti ketika dering ponselnya terdengar. Dengan hari yang berbunga bunga. Sasuke membaca pesan yang di kirim sakura.

Tapi raut wajah sasuke berubah horror, dan langsung berteriak.

"DASAR KORBAN IKLAAAAAANNNNN!"

**~Disisi Sakura~**

Sama hal nya dengan sasuke sakura bermalas-malasan di kamar tidurnya yang bernuansa pink. Sampai akhirnya ponselnya berbunyi, lalu sakura mengambil hp nya itu , seketika senyum lebar terpati di paras cantiknya. Tatkala mendapat pesan dari sang kekasih.

**From : Kau Bagaikan pangeran William, cimimiw**

**To : Sang Putri yang jatuh dari kayangan**

**Subject: - **

**Message : AI MISS YU**

Tapi seketika senyum manis sakura berubah menjadi seringaian. Dan secepat kilat sakura membalas pesan sasuke. Lalu bersiul-siul kecil, dan membayangkan apa tanggapan sasuke tentang isi pesannya, dan membayangkan itu sakura jadi terkikik geli.

**~REAL END~**

_**From : Sang Putri yang jatuh dari kayangan**_

_**To : Kau bagaikan pangeran William, cimimiw**_

_**Subject :- **_

_**Message : Ai MISSkin, Bagi duit dong!**_

_**~SEND~**_


End file.
